Silent Destiny: Sins In Darkness
This article is about the original game. For series information, see Silent Destiny (Series). For other uses, see Silent Destiny (Disambiguation). Silent Destiny: Sins In Darkness, also known as Silent Destiny: SiD, Silent Destiny I, or as The Original Silent Destiny is a role-playing game in development by Oneon for the Playstation 4. It is slated for a TBA release in Japan. It is the flagship of the entire series as all the sequels take place around the time and plot of Silent Destiny: Sins In Darkness. It also set the standard for the series, including one major protagonist and antagonist as well as a plot that evolves around the title of the release; ie. Sins In Darkness is a foreshadow of the plot. Gameplay Under edit. Story Under edit. Development Development for the Silent Destiny series started back in December, 2005. At this time the original Silent Destiny was called Final Destiny and took place in a world based off the world of Final Fantasy VII. The main protagonist was a man named Zabuza and his counterpart antagonist was Donte. The original story was intended for Zabuza and Donte to be best friends at the beginning of the story and due to a demon known as Chaos who takes over Donte's mind, forces Donte to slaughter Zabuza's village and leave to open the Vortex in order to free Chaos from the Void. However, over the course of the story, Zabuza makes new friends and defeats Chaos' allies until they finally reach the Forgotten City. It is here Zabuza and his friends stop Donte and free him from Chaos' grasp just before fighting Chaos himself. When discussion about sequels was brought up, the idea for this story fell apart and what parts of the story were favored were put into the development of Silent Destiny. Zabuza was replaced by a human who had a troubled past filled with darkness called Verdot who would eventually try to rid himself of his past. However, he would once again change into the series standard protagonist, one who's plot and story were themed based off the sub-title. When Silent Destiny became Silent Destiny: Sins In Darkness the protagonist story was altered majorly. He became known as Baj Frow a man who was an experiment known as the Vessel of Darkness who would be used to make a portal to free Chaos from the Void. As for the protagonist... Donte (later correctly named to Dante) was scrapped for a later Silent Destiny ''game and was replaced by the power hungery '''Xyphon' who was obsessed with taking Baj's place as the Vessel of Darkness. Xyphon would gain immortality through Chaos and would drain the life of nearby planets in order to gain the power of opening the Void. The world of Silent Destiny would change as well. No longer based off Final Fantasy VII or have the theme that all Final Fantasy worlds share (being different worlds or periods of time) Silent Destiny now existed on a world called Terra and it was part of a collection of 7 worlds with a blue dwarf star. This world and period of time would be the center of focus for the entire series, while history would be based around the events that happened from the series. And thus the Silent Destiny series' '''began'.''' Production Credits Under edit. Packaging Artwork Under edit. Gallery Under edit. Trivia Under edit. External Links Under edit.